Birth of Darkness
by EricPotter97
Summary: What if two beings were mad at being cheated, and or having manipulative old goats infringe on their domain decide to change things up a little bit how will this affect the magical world. Harry raised by Sirius, Dark Harry, Pairings to be decided. Dumbledore Bashing. Family Magic and politics play a role as well. Rating M to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

**AN: Revised prologue for grammar and to make things sound a bit better. Please review letting me know what you think my goal is to attempt to get chapter 1 uploaded at some point tonight/tomorrow. **

It was Halloween night and all was quiet in the town of Godric's Hollow. The only sound in this quaint village was the sound of children going door to door, hopeful to get candy. Though all was not well this night, for a man was walking through the village in a pair of dark robes—his face hidden in the shadows of his hood.

Though if anyone did glance up and see his face, the terror they would feel from the deep dark red eyes pale almost white face and snake slit for a nose.

This man was a terror to the wizarding world and he went by his self styled name, Lord Voldemort. On this night he had one purpose: to defeat the one being who would ever have a chance at stopping his reign of terror. As he came upon the house of his enemy, he felt the wards that were meant to hide them snap from existence. If only the ones inside knew what was about to come, they would attempt to run, but they were unknowing that the one they considered a friend and ally had betrayed them. Approaching the door, Lord Voldemort drew his wand and cast a blasting curse, blowing the door from its hinges. The husband, James Potter, yelled out "Lily, it's him! Peter betrayed us! Take Harry and run". He heard the hurried footsteps of the foolish girl as she attempted to escape, unaware of the anti-apparition and portkey wards he had erected upon his arrival. He stepped into the house and prepared himself. James Potter, however, was about to prove why his best course in school was transfiguration. Before Lord Voldemort could even took a full step inside the house, James' wand was in hand and he was transfiguring the nearby rubble. He began by transfiguring the door into a tiger and sending it after the so called lord. He was far from done though. He followed it up by turning the rubble around him into blades, which he banished towards the threat to his family. However, Voldemort's reign of terror wasn't without reason. Before James could process it, his tiger vanished and the blades were turned into water, immediately falling to the floor. Voldemort then turned his wand on Potter and cast the spell he was most famous for. "Avada Kedvara."

As a flash of green light left his wand, Potter's life force was snuffed out and he fell to the floor. dead.

Voldemort continued his way into the house, ascending the stairs toward his target, unaware of the danger that awaited him. When made aware of the danger facing her child, Lily Potter, who many referred to as the brightest witch of her generation, began researching ways to protect young Harry. As Voldemort entered the room she had just put the finishing touches upon the runes required to protect her baby. Upon entering the room, he found her crouched in front of Harry's bed. Now, Voldemort had promised her to one of his followers and he was nothing if not benevolent towards those who were faithful. This follower had given him the information that led him here this evening. "Move aside girl. You are promised to another." Unwilling, she held firm in place. "Never! if you want Harry you have to go through me." Staring at her with his wand pointed at her "one last chance foolish girl, move aside! Enough magical blood will be spilt tonight; there is no need to spill yours as well." Still unwilling to waver, she held in place so Lord Voldemort aimed his wand and cast the spell "Avada Kedavra." With another flash of green light, she fell lifeless before her child's bed. As he looked upon the child that prophecy foretold would be his downfall, he sneered, "after tonight none shall be able to stop me," and with that, he raised his wand ready to end the child's life the same way he did the parents. "Avada Kedvara." As the spell raced towards the child, he saw his eyes become the same color as the curse heading towards him. Everything froze and a third being appeared in the room radiating power.

"I hate meddling fools who try to manipulate my tapestry." This being had been referred to as many names, though the most common and the one it preferred was Fate. As she studied the scene before her, she said out loud "This confrontation was not supposed to happen for another 18 years! This child is no where near his equal", due to this she decided to have some fun, for beings such as Fate were not allowed to meddle in the affairs of mortals, with the exception of when they infringed on her domain; she was given free reign to due as she pleased to make things even out. As she was about to begin she heard another voice, "Sister? What are you doing here?" She turned around, her brother appearing before her. To the mortals he was known by many names, though he had two that he preferred; Darkness and Death. He was born from the darkness at the beginning of the universe and he will return to it at the end. "A manipulative old fool set in motion a confrontation between two that were bespoke of in one of my prophecies. Now I am balancing the scales. What brings you here brother?"

"The snake-faced one has been attempting to cheat me and I intend to take my due using this child as my champion." Fate looked Death over.

"it's not often we both get cheated. Perhaps there's a compromise to be had."

Fate stared at her brother; she had one thing to say "What did you have in mind?". With that he went to work reaching out to the darkness around them.

"While I can't take the bastard now, I can make it so that his foe can delay him for the time being" he took the gathered darkness and placed it in the infant. He looked towards his sister. She laughed, "while I don't have as much freedom as you do brother, I am forced to operate inside the means of my prophecy and at this point the child is nowhere near his equal." she reached within the child, taking hold of the core within which his magic resided and allowed her power to flow into it until the core grew to be the same size as his foretold enemy's at this point in time. Death had one final move. Reaching out towards the artefacts that he had given to the mortals centuries before, he grasped the mark that represented their power upon this plain and placed it upon the child. The two entities stepped back, "This should make things more interesting and get us both are due." With one last modification of the mortal's ritual, the two blinked from existence.

As they vanished, time resumed and the curse continued its path towards the child. Voldemort smiled unaware of what had just taken place. The runes fired up, redirecting the curse from its path towards the child and sending it back to its caster where it struck true. Now for most this curse would be instant death, however, in the case of Voldemort, anchors tied him to life. The power of the curse destroyed his body, ripping his spirit from its host. Due to the strain he had put his spirit under creating his anchors, a piece broke off and attempted to latch onto the only living host in the room; it was denied by the darkness placed inside the boy by death by grabbing hold of the leech. The darkness stripped it of all, but its knowledge, and passed it on to its host. The backlash from the destruction of Voldemort attacked all around lighting fire to the house and tearing most of it apart. The child began crying and screaming.

It was as he cried that a distant roaring could be heard which cut off as it reached the house. Panicked screams, "James! Lily! Harry!" The man known as Sirius Black came running into the house and up the stairs towards the sound. Picking up the child, attempting to lull him he heard another figure approach. As the figure came into view he asked, "Hagrid what are you doing here?" The huge man replied, "Dumbledore sent me to collect young 'Arry."

"I'm his godfather he should be with me," Sirius argued. "He will stay with me and if Dumbledore has a problem with it he can come to me himself!" With that Sirius walked past the half-giant and out to his bike. These interferences set the future on a alternate course causing many changes. Fear would be in store for most, but for those who chose to walk with the now slumbering babe? A good prosperous life.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow so many follows on my story since posting, makes me excited as this is my first attempt at a fanfic. As always I own nothing this all belongs to the mighty JK Rowling.**

As Sirius arrived back at his home parking his motorbike he looked down at the sleeping child and couldn't help but think about if he would be able to handle raising a child. He dismounted his bike heading inside and called out "Vokry", this was followed by a pop and a house-elf dressed in a tea-towel no matter how many times Sirius had attempted to get him to wear a proper uniform, appeared before him "yes Master Black what can Vokry be doing for you?" Kneeling down to make it easier for the smaller being to see "Vokry this is my godson Harry he will be living with us from now on, I need you to prepare a room for him for the night and preferably soon as I expect I will have a visitor showing up shortly", Vokry studied the sleeping infant for a moment before looking up at Sirius. "Yes Master Black right away." With that Vokry popped away to prepare the room.

Sirius stopped for a second to consider his next move when he stood up and walked further into the house pausing at the bottom of the stairs before continuing his way up. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he walked towards the room bearing the plaque reading "Master Harry", as he stepped into room he studied it for a second it wasn't much but there would be time for that later right now he was more concerned with getting Harry down for bed before the old goat showed up. He laid Harry down in the crib covered him with the blanket before stepping back. With a flick of his wrist his wand came from its holster and with a casual flack he cast "videte locum"* placing a monitoring charm over the room to be alerted if his charge woke up at all. He stepped from the room dimming the magical lights as he did so leaving just enough for him to be able to make out the sleeping form of Harry.

As he shut the door he felt his wards alert him of someone approaching. He walked downstairs having an inkling of who it was that was approaching. He reached the front door as the figure knocked requesting entry. Taking his wand from his holster once more he brought it up in defensive position, slowly he opened the door seeing what appeared to be the headmaster on the other side. Pressing his wand against the elderly headmaster's neck "If you're really the headmaster then tell me what mistake did I make during my fifth year?" "You told Severus if he wanted to discover young Remus's secret he would be at the Whomping Willow almost leading to his death." He slowly dropped his wand but not returning it to his holster as he stepped aside for the headmaster to enter the house "What brings you here this time of night Albus?" Sirius inquired of the aging man. "I've come for young Harry he must be brought to Lily's sisters house for his own protection, Lily's sacrifice will provide powerful blood wards which will protect them from all who mean the young lad harm" ever so slowly so that he wouldn't be seen Dumbledore slipped his wand down into his hand preparing to cast compulsions to make Sirius agree with him. "No Dumbledore it was James and Lily's dying wish for me to raise Harry and as his Godfather I intend to do just that."

As Sirius said that Dumbledore discretely began trying to cast his compulsions, however unseen by both men a sliver of darkness worked its way down the stairs from Harry's room and then around and up Sirius's back before going into his head placing shields over his head to protect his mind from the headmaster's compulsions. Not done with there the darkness the recognizing one of the artifacts that it helped to create reached out and took a hold of the darkness imbibed inside the wand beginning the process of changing its allegiance to the one who truly deserved it however wanting to leave its current master unaware till its new master could claim the artefact the darkness made it so that the process would take many years. It's work complete the darkness rescinded returning back to its host.

As Dumbledore finished casting his compulsions upon Sirius unaware that they weren't taking hold due to the protective influence of the darkness now growing inside Harry given to him by Death himself, he asked again "Please Sirius I implore you to see reason the safest place for young Harry to be is with his Aunt it is the only way Voldemort's followers will be unable to reach him." "No Dumbledore he is my godson and he is remaining with me and if all you came for was to try and take him from me then you can leave." Dumbledore was dumfounded that his compulsions didn't work however he chalked up to Sirius being raised a Black and that his occlumency shields were stronger than he had assumed. Standing up from where he had been sitting Dumbledore looked over at Sirius "fine my boy I'll go but don't say I didn't warn you." With that Dumbledore approached the fireplace "is it alright if I use your floo to leave Fawkes just had his burning day and it's a much quicker way for me to return to my office", seeing Sirius nod he grabbed a pinch of floo powder he threw it into the fireplace calling out "Hogwarts Headmaster's office".

After the headmaster left Sirius allowed himself to relax before calling for Vokry "Vokry can you please bring me a bottle of firewhiskey please?" After popping in and placing the bottle and a glass beside Sirius on the table he popped away. Sirius poured himself a glass before raising it to his lips and sipping on it, he sat there considering what he should do knowing that things with Dumbledore weren't over and he had to protect Harry as well as himself. It was at that point that the monitoring alert he placed on Harry's room went off. Standing up he made his way up to Harry's room where he wake and crying out "Mama, Mama", hearing that Sirius's heart broke and he quickly picked him up "shh its ok Padfoot is here." Slowly Harry stopped crying curling into Sirius's chest "pa'foo" with that Harry returned to sleep Sirius continued to rock him for quite a while before placing him gently back into the crib. Ensuring the monitoring charm was still active Sirius stepped from the room before turning and heading towards his own. Shedding his robes Sirius proceeded to lay down and pass out the days events catching up with him.

It was late the next morning that Sirius woke up surprised he hadn't been woken by Harry yet this morning when he heard the young baby's laugh echo down the hallway. Getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he walked down the hallway and down the stairs where he found Vokry playing with Harry with some blocks on the floor. Upon seeing Sirius enter the room Vokry stood up "Master Sirius the little master woke up and was hungry so Is fed him and now wes be playing with some blocks Vokry made for him." Sirius laughed "Its ok Vokry however I should get him bundled up as we have to go out and get supplies and I need to go to Gringotts and find a way to better protect him from Dumbledore trying to take him." With that Sirius picked Harry up before casting some warming charms over the child, thinking to himself he would have to get some clothes and nappies for him. Sirius then turned and headed for the fireplace grabbing a pinch of floo powder he called out "Gringotts" once the fire turned green he stepped into the flames coming out the other side in the Gringotts lobby.

Seeing an open teller he stepped up to the counter "Hello I would like to speak to both the Potter and Black account managers please" the goblin looked up at Sirius with a toothy grin and asked "Who are you to see the managers of some our most important accounts?" Sirius stared him down "Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black" upon realizing his mistake the goblin immediately got down from his counter and ran around "Yes Sir mister Black right this way", and the goblin led him down the hall stopping in front of a door with a gleaming bronze plaque that read "Nagrak Black Family Account Manager". Knocking twice upon the door the teller opened it before ushering Sirius inside still holding Harry in his arms.

The account manager looked up from his paperwork behind the desk "What is it Bogrod can't you see that I am busy?" the goblin sneered, "A Mr. Sirius Black to see you sir as well as Lurkar." Finally looking up and seeing Sirius in the room and little Harry in his arms Nagrak banished the teller "go send Lurkar to my office tell him its urgent and I require him immediately." Offering Sirius a seat which he took Nagrak studied him for a moment before beginning, "I expected you here many years ago Heir Black" Sirius looked up in shock from the cooing Harry "What do you mean Heir Black I was disowned from my family years ago?" "While your mother may have liked to think she held all the power in your family your it was your Grandfather Arcturus Black who held the head of house position and he never formally banished you from the family so you are still next in line to be Head and with his passing that will now fall to you." Sirius stared in shock as there was a knock at the door and another goblin came in "You wanted me Nagrak?" "Yes Lurkar come in come in Heir Black is here and he brought Heir Potter with him" the now identified Lurkar immediately came in and grabbed the open chair beside Nagrak "I assume you are here to claim guardianship over the young Heir Potter, Heir Black" Sirius finally finding his voice replied "Yes yes however I also need to be able to protect Harry." Nagrak spoke up at that "Well the solution is simple you claim the Black Family Headship and provided you are accepted by the family magick you can then live in the manor behind the Black Family Wards no one has ever been able to penetrate those and with that kind of political power none would be able to challenge your claim for guardianship over Heir Potter." With that Sirius instantly knew what his decision had to be "I'll do it" his resolve firm Nagrak opened his desk drawer pulling out a bowl with intricately carved runes and a dagger with a golden hilt, "All you have to do Heir Black is prick your finger and let a few drops of blood fall into the bowl from there the Black Family totem will judge you if found worthy you will get the Black Family Head of House ring unworthy you will remain Heir." Picking up the dagger Sirius pricked his finger allowing a few drops of blood to fall into the bowl once 5 drops had fallen in a swirling mist rose from the bowl coalescing into the Black family totem a Raven which preceded to take flight and fly into Sirius who immediately felt like every aspect of his life was being judged watching memories fly before his minds eye going from his birth up to now. It was after what seemed like hours but in truth was only three or four minutes that the Raven returned to the bowl before appearing to fold in upon itself turning into the Black Family ring.

Sirius gasped unable to believe he had been found worthy after all the mistakes he had made in his younger years, he picked up the ring sliding it onto his ring finger where it instantly resized to fit him. Looking up at the goblins who had up to this point silently watched the exchange and asked "Now for guardianship", reaching into another drawer Nagrak drew out a stack of papers before handing a blood quill to Sirius "Sign these and then Lurkar will sign as the Potter Family account manager and I will sign as witness giving you full guardianship of Heir Potter as well as making you Regent Potter until Heir Potter is able to take up his head of house mantle." Sirius grabbed the quill and filled out the paperwork before passing it to Lurkar who signed his parts and Nagrak who signed as witness. The papers then flashed signifying there acceptance before rolling up and disappearing "congratulations Lord Black you are now the guardian of Heir Potter and also Regent Potter in the matter of Potter Family business and the Wizengamot of which you now sit for House Black and House Potter the paper work has been magically sent off to the Ministry for filing." Sirius proceeded to stand up Harry having fallen asleep by this point "Thank you for your help I will be taking my leave now", walking out of the office and out to the front steps of the bank Sirius touched his head of house ring portkeying to the Black Family Manor.

**AN: Whew first chapter done, confrontations with Dumbledore and we start to see a bit of what the Darkness bestowed upon Harry by death is capable of. Next Chapter Sirius has Harry checked over and we time skip a bit threw Harry's Childhood.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Love all the positive responses I have received on this since posting. As always, I own nothing Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. All I own in this is my original characters. **

"" **Normal Talk**

__**Parseltounge**

**## Beast Speak**

Upon arriving at the Black Family manor, Sirius called for his house elf and with a silent pop, Vokry appeared beside Sirius. "Yes Master Sirius, sir, what can Vokry be doing for you?" "Vokry, this is the Black Family manor and as far as I know it has been uncared for and unlived in for some time. It's where we are going to be living from now on so I need you to clean it up for me." Vokry turned and studied the manor for a second before nodding. "Right away Master Sirius," he said before popping away to begin his work. Sirius approached the manor doors, grabbing the door knob so he could feel the wards judging him to determine if he had the right to be here. In a matter of seconds, the doors clicked open allowing him entrance. Sirius proceeded into the house and up the stairs, stopping at what appeared to be a nursery. Pulling out his wand, Sirius cast detection charms around the room making sure nothing was cursed or could harm Harry. Satisfied, he walked towards the crib laying him down before stepping from the room and casting the monitoring charm.

Once out of the room, Sirius proceeded down the hall finding the master bedroom which Vokry had already cleaned. He stripped down before laying in the bed and falling asleep. Waking early the next morning Sirius walked downstairs to where he knew the floo room to be from his childhood. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire calling out, "Tonks household," kneeling down and sticking his head in the flame he called out, "Andy are you home?" Andromeda approached the fire place kneeling down, "Sirius, good heavens what's going on?" "I adopted Harry after the events the other night with Voldemort and I was hoping you could give him a checkup. I know you used to be a healer before little Nymphadora was born." Andromeda considered for a moment before standing up. "Of course, Sirius. I'll have to bring Nymphadora though as Ted has already gone into his practice for the day." Sirius smiled "Great, the floo address is Black Family Manor. Give me a few minutes to key you into the wards." Standing up from the fireplace, Sirius turned and walked towards a section of wall, showed to him by his Grandfather in his younger years, with a hole in it before placing his head of house ring into the indentation. With an audible click the section of wall slid away revealing a room. Stepping inside, he came upon a rune covered stone and in the back corner was a book upon a pedestal. Approaching the book and picking up the quill inside the ink pot, he wrote down Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks to the list. Stepping back out of the room the wall sliding back into place behind the fire flashed green and out stepped Andromeda and Nymphadora.

Sirius immediately pulled Andromeda into a hug before looking down at Nymphadora. "Why little Nymphadora look how big you've gotten!" Her hair turned red and she yelled back stamping her feet, "Don't call me Nymphadora! My name is TONKS!" Sirius laughed, giving her a mock salute before feeling the monitoring charm go off. "I believe Harry is awake! Let's head up and you can check him out." Sirius leads them out of the floo room and up the stairs. Opening the door to Harry's room he finds him standing up inside the crib.

Walking over and picking him up, Sirius tickled his tummy before walking over and placing him on the changing table. Andromeda stepped in and with a flick of her wrist her wand snapped from her holster to her hand. With the precision of a practiced healer, Andromeda began casting various diagnostic charms over Harry, who was giggling at the light coming from her wand. As she finished, she reached into her purse and pulled out a scroll of paper. Pointing her wand at the parchment, the results magically appeared on the scroll.

**Medical and Magical status for Harry James Potter**

**Medical Status:**

**Cardiac: Above Average Performance**

**Vascular: Above Average Performance**

**Muscular: Normal**

**Skeletal: Normal**

**Vision: Impaired (Currently healing at current rate will be Above Average by age 6)**

**Magical Status:**

**Core Level: 500 Flamels***

**Abilities (Tenative):****

**Animagus (Multi)**

**Elemental**

**Natural Legillmens**

**Abilities (Permanent):**

**Natural Occulmency**

**Parseltounge**

**Dual-Casting**

**Shadowmagus**

**Beast Speak**

Taking the results, the group headed downstairs to the dining room where Sirius placed Harry in a highchair to be fed, then taking the seat next to him while Andromeda sat across from him and Tonks took the seat to the left of Harry to play with him while they discussed his results.

Looking over the results, they were both stunned. Breaking the silence, Sirius started off. "Well he's healthy.. so that's good, but these magical results? I don't think there's ever been anyone that powerful at his age or someone with that many abilities. Some of these I haven't even heard of…" he trailed off just looking between the giggling child and the scroll holding the results. Andromeda wanting to help, remarked, "He's already at 500 flamels and barely just 1 ½ years old! He is going to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself… who was rumored to be at 3500 at the time of his death! As for the abilities, the tentative ones aren't common, but in fact they border on the rare.. but he may not get them all. It's the permanent ones that worry me… you know how he will be viewed by magicals if this gets out." Sirius picked up the scroll and studied it for a moment before throwing it into the fireplace. "Now no one except us will know and Harry when he gets older." He looked over to Andromeda who nodded before casting tempus. "Good heavens, look at the time. I better get going, Ted will be home soon and I haven't started dinner." She got Tonks up and moving before shuffling towards the fireplace. "Tonks Household," stepping into the fire, they were gone.

Sirius turned around seeing that Vokry had popped in with food. He sat down and began feeding Harry, who after he finished burped and started falling asleep. Sirius picked him up and carried him upstairs to give him a bath and clean him up before he fell asleep. Once bathed, Sirius carried him to his room and laid him in the crib dimming the lights.

**Time Skip Harry 3 Years old:**

It was at three years old that Harry first started coming into some of his abilities, namely his shadowmagus abilities given to him by the darkness bestowed upon him by Death. He was playing hide and seek with Neville, who Sirius thought would be a good friend his age and Tonks, who came over regularly to play with Harry since having gotten attached to him during his checkup. When he couldn't find a place to hide, he used the darkness to hide in the shadows under a table. Unaware of what he was doing, it was after not being found for 15 minutes he began to cry. Sirius found him hiding there. Explaining what had happened and about his shadowmagus abilities, Sirius began teaching him to control his powers using several books he found in the Black Family Library.

**Time Skip Harry 5 Years old:**

It was at five years old that Harry discovered his first familiar. He was outside playing with Sirius in his Padfoot form, when he heard what sounded like a wounded bird cry out. Running over towards the sound, Padfoot bounding behind him, he found a golden bird laying in the grass, bleeding. Sirius transformed back to himself upon reaching them. "What could have hurt this phoenix? it takes a lot to injure one.." he asked mostly to himself while getting his wand from his holster incase there was danger.

Harry who still didn't have much grasp over his budding shadowmagus powers and his powers over the Dark, gasped, sensing its masters want to help the injured phoenix. Dark tendrils extended from his body and reached out towards the phoenix. Normally against such darkness, the phoenix, a creature of pure light, would attempt to fight, but it was to weak to fight and so assuming it would die gave in to dark tendrils. However reacting to their masters will, the tendrils reached into the essence of the phoenix and began to heal it, changing it. The golden colors first dulled and then changed from their golden hue to black with blue wingtips. Its work complete, the tendrils returned to Harry, who gasped and sank to the ground from the exertion.

Sirius seeing this quickly got behind his godson to support him, as the now changed phoenix jumped up and hopped around, studying itself for a moment. Then flamed up; where a bright red and gold flame should have been, it was a dark flame with a blue center. Appearing on Harry's shoulder, the phoenix stared him in the eyes and as the phoenix began to trill, another of Harry's abilities revealed itself #Your power has healed me and changed me in ways my kind has never seen. I will stand by your side.# Harry gasped at being able to understand it. #Thank you, majestic bird. What do I call you?# Studying Harry for a moment, it thought before responding. #Before I was known as Soleil, but that no longer seems fitting. With my new form and my rebirth as a Shadow Phoenix, I wish to be known as Étoile.#

Harry reached up and stroked his plumage before turning to Sirius. "This is Étoile. He is a shadow phoenix and my new friend. He says he is going to be by my side." Sirius unable to believe what he just witnessed, decided to just roll with it.

**Time Skip Harry 10 Years old:**

It was at ten years old that Sirius had taken Harry to Gringotts for a bloodline test to see what families he was heir of and to see the vaults. It was there that Harry met the second of his two familiars. Upon arriving they went to the counter and asked for Lurkar.

Once shown to his office, they were greeted by Lurkar. "Lord Black, Heir Potter! Come in, come in! I have everything prepared for the bloodline test," he said gesturing to an engraved bowl, jeweled dagger, and scroll. He gestured for Harry to approach the desk. Harry did so, picking up the dagger. He drew it along the palm of his hand, letting the blood fall onto the parchment. Once the appropriate amount fell onto it, the cut healed itself. Grasping the parchment, Lurkar dropped it into the bowl with the potion, which started to fizz and bubble. Once the magic in Harry's blood interacted with the magic in the potion, the scroll rolled itself up and floated up and out of the bowl.

**Blood Line Results for Harry James Potter**

**Heir to Potter Family (By blood)**

**Heir to Peverell Family (By blood)**

**Heir to Mors Family (By Magic)**

**Heir to Sors Family (By Magic)**

Looking over the results, Harry looked up at Sirius and Lurkar. "I know the Potter Family but Peverell, Mors, and Sors, what are those families?" Lurkar, who was the first to recover responded "Well Peverell I am sure you have at least heard of through the tale of the three brothers. The Mors and Sors family, I am not surprised you have never heard of them as it has been quite sometime since there was an heir or lord to either of the families. They were last seen during the time before Merlin. It is said they held dominion over Death and Fate Respectively." Harry looked up at Sirius unsure of what to say. Sirius seeing this looked to Lurkar, "can we go the family vaults and collect the heir rings for Harry?" Lurkar nodded affirmative and led them out and down the carts. "We will start with Potter and work our way from there."

The trip to the Potter, Peverell, and Mors family vault was uneventful, but when they reached the Sors family vault that things took a turn. Inside the vault, next to the pedestal holding the Heir ring was a second pedestal with a green colored egg. Harry felt a compulsion to touch it. He reached out touching the shell, which upon his touch started to hatch. Mesmerized by the cracks, they watched as a dark green serpent with a red stripe along its head slither out and up Harry's arm _$Hello there young one, what are you?$ _Harry hissed to the serpent. Looking up at Harry, _$I am a basilisk left here for the one whose magic would bond with mine.$ _It was at that point Etoile flamed to Harry's shoulder looking at the basilisk #Little one you must cover your eye or you will kill the small one.# Doing so the basilisk looked at Harry _$Can I bond with you, young one$, _looking between the basilisk and the phoenix Harry nodded and with that the basilisk bit him. Sirius went to interfere only to be stopped by Etoile. Grinding his teeth as the venom ran through him, the basilisk let up and then Etoile flew over and cried tears into the wound, healing it. _$Do you have a name young one?$ _Harry asked _$You may name me.$ _thinking for a second Harry considered _$I shall call you Ranua.$_

Turning to Sirius after picking up the heir ring, Harry introduced his new friend. "This is Ranua; she is my second familiar" Sirius had a bark laugh. "A shadow phoenix and basilisk you don't do anything by halves pup." With that they turned and stepped from the vault, ready to return home.

**AN: While this chapter was a lot of fluff, it was setting the scene for the rest of the story and setting up my version of Harry a bit more. From here it will slowly get much darker**

**AN * In this story magical power is defined by Flamels this is the chart**

**0-10 Muggle**

**11-90 Squib**

**91- 120 Below Average Wizard**

**121-220 Average Wizard**

**221-320 Above Average Wizard**

**321-499 Powerful Wizard**

**500+ Top level**

**AN ** Of the Tentative Abilities I haven't decided which of any of these I am going to keep. I will be putting up a poll for help deciding this one will be up longer as most wont play a part until 2****nd**** year and later. **


	4. Chapter 3

**zAN: I love how well this is doing for my first fanfiction. I am still trying to figure out a writing style that works, so if anything is hard to read, let me know. As Always I own nothing, Harry Potter is the sole ownership of JK Rowling.**

"" **Normal Talk**

__**Parseltounge**

**## Beast Speak**

**July 31****st****, 1991**

The morning of Harry's birthday dawned bright and clear. Ever so quietly, his bedroom door creaks open and a now fourteen-year-old Nymphadora Tonks came sneaking in and over towards Harry's bed. As she went to pounce on the bed and surprise Harry, he jumped up grabbing her and pinning her to the bed. With a laugh, he looked down at her.

"Ha! Still can't get me Tonks." Tonks laughed. Every year, she tried to sneak in and surprise Harry for his birthday and every year no matter how asleep he looked, he managed to jump up, surprise, and tackle her to the bed first. While it infuriated her to no end at first, it became somewhat of a tradition every year.

Letting her up, Harry turned around to the sound of his familiars waking up. Ranua reached him first. Before, she used to be able to coil around his arm, but she had grown quite a bit since her hatching and now liked to either coil around his mid-section while traveling or when home slither beside him.

$Good Morning Master. As you call it, Happy day of Birth.$ Harry laughed at his basilisk's way of wishing him a happy birthday. Noticing Tonks odd looks, he relayed what was said, and she laughed too. Etoilé was the next to reach him, landing lightly upon his shoulder. Ever since saving her life years ago, she had begun bonding with Harry, their magic intertwining.

#Good Morning Young one. Another year has passed, another one I might not have seen. if not for you.# Reaching up and stroking her plumage, Harry smiled before turning to Tonks.

"Is Sirius up yet?"

"Downstairs waiting for us." Sirius then yelled upstairs, "Harry! Tonks! Stop rocking the bed and get down here! Harry is still too young for that." Having more control over his powers now, Harry split his consciousness, allowing some of it to bleed off and create a tendril of darkness. He led it through the shadows, down the stairs, and upon seeing Sirius sitting at the table eating breakfast, he dumped the food over his lap.

Pulling it back into himself, Harry laughed before grabbing Tonks's hand and pulling her down the stairs to the dining room. His familiars following behind. Taking a seat at the table, Vokry appeared placing two plates in front of them. As they began to eat, they looked over at Sirius who was using his wand to vanish his breakfast from his lap. Then there was a tapping at the window. Harry looked over and saw that it was an owl with a letter grasped in its talon.

Getting up and heading over to the window, Harry let the owl in and it landed on the table, offering its leg to him. The envelope read:

Mr. H Potter

Black Family Manor

Informal Dining room

Flipping it over, it was sealed with the official Hogwarts seal. Breaking the seal, Harry drew out the letter.

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students must carry name tags on clothes.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Runes: A Guide to Ancient Alphabets by Delilah Silverthorn

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Looking over the letter Harry was confused, looking over at Tonks and Sirius.

"Runes? I thought that was an elective in third year?"

"They made the change my first year. Supposedly, according to Dumbledore, it will help us respect magic more," Tonks responded, having gotten her own school list the week before. Harry was excited by this prospect, as he had been studying from the Black Family Library in secret since he was six. Although, Sirius was ok with him studying the two books relating to his powers, but even then, the books only talked about one other nameless person, who apparently was someone that the authors said could control "beyond-magic forces", and what he was able to do with them. Sirius wasn't ok with Harry looking at the other books in the library.

The reason behind Sirius not wanting him to study from the library without his consent was that the Black family had amassed a gigantic collection of some of the darkest books on magic ever to exist. However, since he was young, Harry had always felt that there was no such thing as light or dark magic; magic simply existed and it was up to the caster on how they used it.

Looking to Sirius, he asked, "Can we go to Diagon Alley today? Can we please Sirius?" Sirius laughed at Harry's eagerness, "Yes we can go." Harry jumped up and ran upstairs getting dressed and running back down moments later, ready to go. Grabbing Tonks and Sirius, he dragged them to the Floo room where he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" Stepping into the flames, Harry vanished, followed quickly by Sirius and Tonks.

Appearing in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stepped out of the way and turned, watching Sirius and Tonks step from the fireplace. Following Sirius into the Alley, they proceeded to Gringotts for money. Sirius approached a teller and flashed his head of house ring. "Lord Black to make a withdrawal from his account." The teller looked up. "Of course, Lord Black, right away." Stepping down from his counter, he gestured for the threesome to follow, leading them to the carts. Once everyone was in, he pulled the lever sending the cart flying through the tunnels. Stopping in front the vault, he turned to the occupants of the cart. "Vault 13. Black Family Main Vault," gesturing for Sirius to approach the door. He did so, placing his head of house ring in the indentation. The vault door seemed to melt, revealing mountains upon mountains of gold galleons.

Pulling his moleskin pouch from his pocket, Sirius grabbed several stacks of galleons and dropping them in the pouch before getting back in the cart. Signaling to the goblin that they were good to go, he returned them to surface. Walking out of Gringotts, the first stop they made was the trunk shop.

They were immediately greeted by a worker upon stepping inside. "Welcome, Welcome! Hogwarts first year?" Getting an affirmative nod, the shop keeper gestured to a plain looking trunk. "This our most popular model with first years. It's capable of getting you through all seven years." Harry, however, was eyeing one of the more top end models. Turning to the shop keeper, he said, "Tell me about this one." The shop keeper turned. "That is one of our more expensive models. It has seven compartments. The first compartment is setup with a library with a never-ending expansion charm. The second compartment is setup to store your potions ingredients with a keep fresh charm applied over extending their life span. The third is setup as a closet, allowing you to hang your clothes up. The other four are left blank for you to setup yourself. Additionally, the whole trunk has a shrinking and expanding charm on it making it easier to transport."

Harry nodded eagerly at the shopkeeper's explanation. "We'll take it! Can you make it in walnut with silver fastenings?" The shopkeeper nodded. "I have one in the back! Give me five minutes. While I am gone, take a look over some of the security features that we have." Looking over the list, Harry picked out the features he wanted. Once the shop keeper came back, he explained, "I would like the blood lock and password lock features added on, please." The shop keeper nodded and took out a carving knife. He carved the runes for the features on the inside of the lid. Gesturing Harry over, he conjured a needle handing it to Harry and instructed, "prick your finger and allow three drops of blood to fall on this rune here," pointing to the correct rune. Harry pricked his finger, then handed the needle to Sirius who promptly vanished it.

Sirius stepped forward and paid the shopkeeper, who then tapped the trunk three times with wand to demonstrate the shrinking charm. "To make it grow, simply tap it with a wand and place it on the ground." Taking the shrunken trunk, Harry placed it in his pocket. Next, they went to Madam Malkin's for Robes. The robe shop was the quickest stop as most of Harry's Robes still fit. He just needed to order a few additional pairs. Tonks's robes were charmed to change with her as part of her metamorphagus abilities. Next, they went to the book store where Harry got all the required books, as well as few additional books on runes and curses.

Finally, it came time for Harry to get his wand, but as he was heading towards Ollivander's, he was stopped by Sirius. "Not so fast kiddo. Black Family tradition! We are getting you a custom wand; it works much better and it's the one thing my family did that I agree with." Leading Harry towards Knockturn Alley, they proceeded down, stopping at a non-descript store. Opening the door and gesturing Harry in, Sirius and Tonks followed, the door closing behind them.

An older man appeared from the backroom. "Sirius Black! Never thought I would see you in here again after you left your family behind." Sirius laughed, "Orion, I have always supported this tradition. My godson Harry here needs a wand and you are the best wandmaker I have ever met." Gesturing Harry forward, Orion studied him for a moment before leading him to back. "The first thing we must do is find the components for your wand. To do so you must reach inside yourself and let your magic guide you." Harry let his magic guide him into grabbing two jars, before turning towards the woods, where he picked up two blocks of wood. Suddenly, Etoile flashed into the room with Ranua beside him.

Opening his eyes Harry looked towards his familiars with a quizzical look on his face. Etoile answered him. #We felt your magic looking for cores and wanted to donate part of ourselves to your wand young one.# Harry relayed this information to Orion as he handed over the jars and the woods he selected. Orion looked them over, "For cores, we have powdered Erumpent horn, and Thestral tail hair, as well as the feather of a Dark Phoenix and venom of a basilisk from your familiars. For woods you selected Oak and Elder." Looking over at Harry, he remarked, "This will be one of the most powerful wands ever made, let alone of any wand I have ever made. Give me about an hour to complete this." With that, he turned, collected the materials from Harry's familiars, and disappearing into his workshop with everything.

To pass the time, the three went to Florean Fortescue's and got ice-cream. Once the hour was up, they returned to the shop where Orion was waiting for them at the counter with a wand box in front of him. He handed the box over to Harry, who immediately opened it to reveal a wand that was made of light and dark woods interweaving in a spiral. Gingerly, Harry reached in picking up the wand. The moment he touched it, he could feel not only his dark energies burning within him, but his magic singing with power. Orion, seeing the display of power, nodded. "This wand will be great for all fields of magic; most particularly destructive and protective based magic. I can't wait to see what we get from you, Mr. Potter." Sirius stepped forward paying for the wand.

Turning and leaving the wand shop, the three returned to the Black Family Manor.

**AN: Next chapter we see Harry interacting on the Hogwarts express, as well as being sorted and meeting his housemates. Starting with the next chapter Harry is going to be showing off his Darker side. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Starting from this chapter, things are going to change with Harry. As always I don't own anything. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

The morning of September the first dawned slightly cloudy. Harry awoke with a yawn, however, as he yawned, he felt a slight pull at his magic. Looking around, Harry wasn't sure what it was. Due to his natural ability, Harry studied occlumency for years and it was helping him to grasp his Shadowmagus abilities. Harry entered his mindscape, which to most it would appear to just be a swirling, black, endless void with occasional color, to Harry it was the outer protection of his mind. Heading towards where he knew the center to be, Harry held out his hand, exposing a path in the void that would reveal a system of caves. Each one led to a different location; one was his memories, another his abilities, some were fake with false memories inside them, and the final one lead to his center, the very essence of his magic. Heading into that cave, Harry was surprised when he came upon what appeared to be four creatures. Before the pool that represented Harry's connection to his magic was a Thestral, a Griffin, a Chimera, and an Eagle. Harry approached them cautiously. As he got close, the Griffin stepped forward and spoke, "We are the representation of your connection to your family magic. We felt it was time to grant you our power and all that comes with it." Looking at them in shock, Harry wasn't sure what to say. In all his lessons growing up, Sirius had never mentioned this to him.

"What do you mean all that comes with it?"

The Griffin, still being the one closest to him, started,"I am the manifestation of the Potter Family Magic. In ancient times, they were great battle wizards, protecting those that they called family. By my merging with your magic, you will gain this might as well. Once practiced, call upon me in battle." The Griffin turned into a mix of gold and red energy traveling up into the air before falling and merging with the pool of his magic.

Next, the Thestral stepped forward. "I am the manifestation of the Peverell Family Magic. In ancient times before the family fell they were some of the greatest enchanters and necromancers to exist. Able to pull the spirits of the dead back and speak with them, they were also capable of creating objects of pure power, enhancing all who held them. With practice, you will be able to call upon this power and with me by your side the dead shall fight beside you." Finished, the Thestral turned into a mix of black and grey energy which rose into the air and merged with his magic.

Next, the Chimera stepped forward. "I am the manifestation of the Mors Family Magic. In ancient times, the family was blessed by Death who gave them control of the darkness that shaped the universe. The family was wiped out by those who were jealous of their power. With me by your side you will have an even greater control over this darkness and in time influence the length of time that people live." The chimera stepped back, turning into a mix of purple and black energy rising into the air before merging with Harry's magic.

All that was left was the Eagle, who stepped forward. "I am the manifestation of the Sors Family Magic. In ancient times, the family was blessed by Fate giving them larger reserves of magic and the ability to influence the fate of others. In times of need, you have already started to use this power. With me by your side, you will be able to consciously use this power when in battle. Call upon me in times of need to help turn the tide." The Eagle stepped back turning into a mix of green and blue energy rising into the air before merging with Harry's magic.

Harry approached the pool of his magic. Before what was just a swirling mass of emerald green energy, the pool rippled, occasionally revealing the energies that made up his family magic. Stepping back Harry backed out of the cave, before exiting his mindscape. Waking up from his trance, Harry looked around feeling a much stronger connection to his magic. Harry stood, proceeding to his bathroom and preparing for the day ahead of him.

Coming out of the bathroom, he approached his trunk, making sure he had all his school books in the library compartment, as well as the books he was taking to practice from the Black family library. Flicking his wrist, Harry snapped his wand into his hand from his holster. He tapped his trunk, shrinking it, and placing it in his pocket. He bent down and lifted up his shirt, allowing Ranua to slither up and coil around his midsection. Standing up, Etoile flew over and landed on his shoulder. Harry headed downstairs to meet Sirius who was smiling. "Ready, kiddo? Got everything you need?" Nodding, they stepped into the floo room. Harry, going first grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, calling out "King's Cross Station!" Stepping into the green flames, he vanished only to reappear and step out on the other side. He saw the gleaming red engine that was known to all wizards and witches of Great Britain as "The Hogwarts Express". Turning and moving for Sirius, who came through next, they stepped off to the side to talk.

Sirius looked him over. "Are you sure you want to go through with this pup? You're going to make more enemies than you are friends." Harry nodded. "You read those journals too, Padfoot. What mom went through, what she never told anyone; if the magical world refuses to change, then I am going to make it." Nodding, Sirius stood up and hugged Harry. "Well, then I am beside you no matter what." Breaking away from Sirius,s Harry gave him one last once over before approaching the express.

Climbing on board, Harry searched around for an empty compartment. Finding one, he sat down. Etoile took refuge in the overhead where she could watch over the compartment, seeing all who entered and being able to protect her charge. Pulling out his trunk, Harry re-enlarged it to get a book. He picked out one of the school books before re-shrinking his trunk and placing it back in his pocket. He began reading and eventually feeling the movement as the train began to move.

About 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the compartment door. Looking up from his book, Harry stood up and opened the door. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in the hall, "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could sit here." Harry stepped to the side to allow her in. "Of course, anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." Helping her with her trunk, they loaded it into the overhead. Sitting down, Harry extended his hand. "I'm James Black." Taking his hand, she replied, "I'm Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Ancient and Most noble house of Greengrass." Brushing his lips against her knuckle, he responded, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass." Harry sat back down and returned to his book.

It was several hours later that there was another knock at the door. Opening it, there was a girl with bushy brown hair standing there and you could tell from the look on her face that she had been crying. "Excuse me, can I sit here? I was kicked out of my compartment by an obnoxious boy with red hair who said that it was being saved for Harry Potter and he didn't want to sit with any annoying mudbloods." With a growl, Harry stepped aside letting her into the compartment and helping to place her trunk into the overhead. Pulling out his book once more, Harry returned to it only stopping when questioned on the book by the girl who he had learned to be Hermione.

It was soon after the sun had set, and night overtook the sky that the three felt the train begin to slow down and eventually come to a stop. Once stopped, there was an announcement. "Attention, Students. Please leave all belongings behind. They will be brought up to the school behind you." Nodding, the three stood up. Harry looking up at Etoile who flew down and landed on Harry's out-stretched arm. Choosing to go with him, the girls turned and seeing the movement, they started cooing over her. "Aww what a pretty bird. What type is she?" Daphne asked. Harry laughed. "She's a first of her kind near as I can tell she is a Shadow phoenix." Hermione looked unsure, but took what he said and the three proceeded out of the carriage.

Stepping out on to the platform, they immediately heard "First years over 'ere! First years over 'ere!" heading in the direction of the voice, they came upon the biggest man any of them had ever seen. Once ensuring everyone was present, he led them to the dock where there was a fleet of boats waiting. "No more than four to a boat." Harry, Hermione and Daphne immediately grabbed a boat and were joined by one of Daphne's friends, Tracy Davis. "Everyone good?" Hagrid called out, then pointing his umbrella away from the dock, the boats began to move.

Eventually reaching the castle, they all stepped out of the boats and grouped around the doors. Hagrid made his way forward and lead them into the castle, stopping before a set of red doors. Banging several times before a very strict looking woman opened them. Hagrid gestured to them, "The first years, Professor McGonagall." She nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." Looking over the first years, she began, "In just a moment, I will take you through these doors behind me where you will be sorted. During your time at here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, behind you at every move." She turned and opened the doors, heading into the hall with the first years behind her.

Stopping at the front of the hall, she turned and walked to an antechamber. She returned carrying a hat and a stool. Placing them down, the hat on top of the stool, she stepped back and then a tear in the in the brim of the hat opened up and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _(From Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)

Finishing his song, McGonagall stepped forward. "When I call your name, step forward, sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat upon your head to be sorted." Unfurling the scroll. she began reading off names at which point Harry tuned out only coming back when she got to Daphne. "Daphne Greengrass!" Walking forward with the grace expected of a pureblood princess and sitting on the stool, she placed it upon her head. After what seemed like several minutes, the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" There was some light applause from the house of silver and green at the table on the far left. Standing up and placing the back on the stool, she walked towards the table.

Harry was about to tune back out when McGonagall called "Hermione Granger", running towards the stool Hermione slammed the hat down on her head, where upon it looked as if she was arguing with the hat for several minutes before it called out "SLYTHERIN!" Harry stood there shocked, watching her proceed over to the house sitting down next to Daphne. Harry tuned out again until he heard his name being called, "Harry Potter." Stepping up and placing the hat upon his head the brim fell down and covered his eyes.

"I can't seem to locate your mind." Harry heard a voice speaking into his head. "I'll let you in on the condition that you don't tell anyone what you find in here." the hat laughed "I can't reveal any of what I see inside your mind, it was a protection embedded into me by the founders." Opening the pathway through his mind he allowed the hat in. "Well Hufflepuff is out you only have loyalty to those you trust. Gryffindor is out as you don't believe in bravery for the sake of good. Ravenclaw is additionally out as you see knowledge as a means to an end. That leaves just one option though I fear for the future of everyone by doing this based on what I see in here, but it better be SLYTHERIN!" The last part was yelled out loud.

No one was quite sure how to react to a Potter in Slytherin and not just any Potter, Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Standing up and placing the hat back on the stool, Harry proceeded towards the house table taking the now open seat between Hermione and Daphne. He turned and watched the end of the sorting which finished with Blaise Zabini another girl coming over and sitting at the Slytherin table. The headmaster stood up, "Well I was going to give a speech, but I feel several of you will mutiny if I do so I will simply say Fortitudo, fidelitas, Scientia, and Gloria" He waved his hands and food filled the table.

Harry filled his plate with some of the food in reach and he began eating with the poise and grace of someone of his station. As the meal wrapped up, they all turned back towards the head table where Dumbledore stood up. "As always the forbidden forest is as always forbidden. Some of our older years would do well to remember this. Our caretaker Mister Filch would like me to remind all of you that magic in the corridors is not allowed, and finally this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to those who don't wish to die a most gruesome death." Harry stared at him shocked, as did several other students. Dumbledore, however continued on "Prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories."

The students stood up and began exiting the hall. Two older students stood at the head of the table, "First years over here." The three friends stood and headed over towards them. Once they were all present, the older students introduced themselves. "I am Olivia Malfoy, and this is Terrence Higgs, we are your fifth year prefects. if you follow us this way, we will escort you to your dormitories." They turned and headed from the hall, the first years following behind them, heading down into the dungeon. They stopped at what appeared to be an empty section of wall between two emerald green torches. "The password to get in will change every fortnight with the new one being posted on the Announcement board in the common room three days before the change, the current password is Pureblood."

Once said, the wall slid out of the way revealing the common room. Entering behind the prefects, the first years assembled. "Here are the rules. Outside of this house we are united. any issues you have with each other get settled in here. unlike other houses where you have to share a room, you get your own room here. you will be provided with the bare minimum; the rest will be up to you to bring from home or create through magic. Additionally, as first years throughout the year you must prove yourselves to the older students as being worthy of Slytherin or you shall be cast out." She turned and left leaving the first years standing there.

A certain blonde-haired menace decided to make himself known. "So, Potter," he sneered, "thought you could cozy up to your betters and just join Slytherin house? well I don't think so." Malfoy pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry who proceeded to laugh. "I certainly don't see any betters in front of me." Malfoy got angered at this and cast "expelliarmus." Faster than most could see, Harry channeled his shadowmagus powers through his body down to his feet where he surged forward grabbing Malfoy's wand arm, directing it up towards the ceiling where the spell flashed against it. Allowing his power to run down his arm and into Malfoy where it quickly entered his mind making it appear as if the room was filling with darkness. "This is my power Malfoy, you are nothing, but an ant compared to me and if you get in my way I will squash you." Harry pulled his power back into himself and stepped away, Malfoy turning and fleeing. Harry laughed, "Anyone else wish to try?" When no one came forward, he turned towards Daphne and Hermione. "Have a good night, ladies." Harry turned and strode down the hallway marked boys, picking one of the last dorms in the open hallway, he went in closing the door behind him with a smirk. "Step one: complete."

**AN: I am going to be posting a poll on my profile for the girls that will be with Harry. Top 6 will be selected, this will be up for a while as it is going to be a bit before it becomes relevant. Please review what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Last chapter, we found out what happens when someone crosses Harry and as you saw he is not one to cross lightly. During this chapter, we will begin to see how growing up magical has advanced him. **

Waking up the next morning, Harry smiled before stretching and getting up. Walking over to the door to his attached bathroom, he looked over at the door to his room. He stopped, turned around and walked over to his nightstand. Picking up his wand, he pointed it towards the door and started casting.

"Magia defendat", "Dolore hosti", "mente evaluate," allowing some of the darkness to bleed into his spells, strengthening the effects. He nodded. They would do for now, he could strengthen them later. Dropping his wand back to the night stand, he turned and headed into the bathroom to go through his morning routine.

Stepping out of the bathroom he turned to his wardrobe retrieving his robes for the day. Donning them, he looked down at his book bag deciding not to take it, as he wasn't sure what classes he was going to have yet. He headed out to the common room. Seeing Olivia Malfoy about to leave the room, he strode over to her.

"Excuse me, miss Malfoy. I was wondering if I could deign upon you to show me the way to the great hall this fine morning." He finished with a wink, which caused a slight giggle from the girl, who nodded her assent. Stepping into the hallway and gesturing for her to lead the way Harry nodded at her "after you." Following her guidance, they reached the Great Hall where Harry immediately grabbed the seat in the exact middle of the table. Several of the older Slytherins looked as if they wanted to say something about him sitting there, but remembering the display from the evening before, wisely chose to remain quiet and chose to just adjust their seating accordingly.

Smirking to himself, Harry began serving himself food. Snape entered through the teacher's entrance at the back of the hall. Upon sitting at his normal seat at the head table, he looked over toward his Slytherins where he saw where he saw that Harry was sitting in the midst of the students of upper years.

Snape rubbed his eyes and did a double take. He was dumbfounded by the students centering around the Potter brat like he was some sort of leader. He thought to himself that he would certainly straighten that out right quick.

Finishing his breakfast, Snape stood and proceeded down towards the Slytherin table, handing out the schedules to the students. When he reached Harry, he stopped. "Your schedule, Mr. Potter. You would do well not to disappoint me." Nodding his ascent, "Yes sir and I would advise you look past the outer shell or you will find yourself in for quite a ride sir."

Snape was too shocked to say more, so he continued on down the table, however the interaction didn't go entirely unnoticed to those around him at the table and students quickly began to discuss the scene attempting to understand the implications. Finishing his breakfast, Harry looked over his schedule.

**1****st**** Year Slytherin Class Schedule**

**Monday:**

** Double Potions with Gryffindor 9 AM – 11 AM**

** Lunch till 12 PM**

** Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 12 PM – 2 PM**

**Tuesday:**

** Double Herbology with Gryffindor 9 AM – 11 AM**

** Lunch till 12 PM**

** Double Charms with Ravenclaw 12 PM – 2 PM**

** Astronomy with Hufflepuff 11 PM – 1 AM (starts week 3)**

**Wednesday:**

** Potions with Gryffindor 10 AM – 11 AM**

** Lunch till 12 PM**

** Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 12 PM – 2 PM**

**Thursday:**

** Double Herbology with Gryffindor 9 AM – 11 AM**

** Lunch till 12 PM**

** Double Charms with Ravenclaw 12 PM – 2 PM**

** Potions with Gryffindor 3 PM – 4 PM**

Nodding his head, Harry stood up and headed down to his dorm to pick up his books for the day. Being Tuesday, he picked up his Herbology charms and potions books. Placing his books inside his bag before picking up his shrunken potions kit from his trunk, which also contained his cauldron, he placed them in his bag as well. Heading up out of the dungeon Harry proceeded outside, stopping in front of the green houses.

Ever so slowly, students began to trickle in as the clock ticked closer to nine am, at which point the professor showed up.

"Hello, Students! I am Professor Sprout, your Herbology instructor! This year, we will be working inside Greenhouse Number Three." Leading the way over, she opened the door letting them in. Once inside, she stood at the front and instructed them to pair up. Quickly sliding next to Daphne, whom he nodded at, the remaining students paired off. Once all the students were paired up, she waved her wand at the chalkboard behind her.

"Who here can tell me what Herbology is?" Sprout questioned, addressing the class. There were some students between both houses who raised their hands to answer the question. Looking over the students, she pointed towards Hermione. "You, there. Miss…" Hermione responded, "Granger, Ma'am. Hermione Granger. To answer your question, Herbology is the study of magical plants and fauna along with their properties and proper care and maintenance."

Sprout nodded. "Very good, Miss Granger! Take 10 points for Slytherin." Carrying on with her lesson, Sprout proceeded to go over the first plants they would be studying this year. Before starting them on their first plant, she gestured to the plants beside her and said, "For the rest of today's lesson, I want you to come up and take a dittany plant. Working with your partner, I want you to write down observations about how it is planted, its growth, and observations about what the plant looks like." Harry went and grabbed one of the plants, placing it between him and Daphne where they began to work on the assignment.

Eventually, class came to an end. The students were dismissed after getting their assignment due next class; a foot of parchment on the proper planting procedures for Dittany and what environment it grew best in.

Stepping out of the greenhouse, Harry turned towards Daphne and Hermione. "Let's stop by a bathroom, rinse up, and go grab some lunch." Agreeing with his plan, the three headed to castle and headed to a washroom to clean up. After lunch, the three headed upstairs towards the charms classroom going in and claiming open seats together.

Professor Flitwick was a small half-goblin who was very jovial and polite with his students. When he got to Harry's name on the registrar, he jumped a little, almost falling off his stack of books. After finishing roll call, he went into a spiel on the use of charms and what they could do before introducing the first charm they would be practicing.

"The first charm we will be learning, class, is the Lumos Charm; a relatively simple spell with no wand movements. All you have to do is hold your wand up, as so, and speak the incantation," Demonstrating, the tip of his wand glowed with a bright light. "Go Ahead, class. Give it a try." With that the class broke apart with the students trying to cast the charm.

Harry had managed to properly cast the spell on his first try before anyone else, which caused a laugh from Flitwick. "Just like your mother, Mr. Potter! She was a whiz when it came to charms work, as well. Take 15 points for Slytherin for excellent charms work! if you wouldn't mind trying to help some of your classmates who seem to be having trouble." Nodding, Harry turned and proceeded to help Hermione and Daphne, both of whom managed to pull if off by then end of class.

Once class ended, they quickly proceeded down to the dungeon to the common room. Seeing as Harry couldn't get into the girls dorm, they congregated in Harry's dorm room where they finished the herbology homework before heading off to dinner.

The next morning, after Harry woke up, he headed out to the common room where he was joined by Daphne and Hermione, and they headed out to breakfast. They then returned to the dungeons lining up outside the potions classroom. While waiting for Snape to show up and let them into the room, they were approached by a red-haired boy.

"What do you think you're doing Harry? Joining those slimy Slytherin Snakes? You need to go to Dumbledore and get him to re-sort you to Gryffindor, where you belong." Laughing at him, "who do you think you are to tell me what House I am and am not allowed to be in?" The red-head looked at him "I'm Ron Weasley. I'm your best mate." Daphne stepped forward. "Back off, Weasley. You're embarrassing yourself." Ron snarled, "Fuck off, you Slytherin bitch. you probably have Harry under some mind control spell and that's why he isn't in Gryffindor where he belongs," raising his hand to slap her, he was quickly stopped by Harry. "Now Mr. Weasley I don't believe you were about to strike the heiress of an Ancient and Most Noble house now, were you? Because I do believe that the consequence for the Noble House of Weasley would be quite severe."

Ron paled as Snape showed up. "Fighting in the halls Weasley? That'll be 15 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight." Ron sputtered, attempting to put the blame on Harry and Daphne, but only proceeded to humiliate himself more. Opening the door "in." The class proceeded into the room taking seats, Harry, Hermione, and Daphne sitting together. Snape began going over precautions that students should be following. "Follow all directions exactly. If you make a mistake, you will call out for me and seek my help in fixing it. Do not try to fix it yourself, lest you cause it to blow up spectacularly. Additionally, in front of all of you, there is a chart which details some of the most common interactions you will find for potion ingredients. You would do well to memorize this."

Turning around he looked over the class "Weasley what would I get by mixing an infusion of wormwood with asphodel," Ron truly showing off his stupidity, "how should I know you greasy bat." Snape sneered, "tut tut. Clearly, we didn't think to study before coming to lessons. That will be 1 point from Gryffindor. Try again. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." Ron this time decided to try and be funny "one starts with an M and the other with a W." "That will be a further 2 points from Gryffindor. Now, lets see if any of my Slytherins bothered trying to learn," looking over them he stopped at Harry. "Potter same questions to you." "Asphodel and wormwood will give you a powerful sleeping potion known as Draught of living death and Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant also known as Aconite sir." Snape nodded "at least someone deigned to study before coming to my class take 10 points for Slytherin," waving his wand at the board. "The instructions for your first potion are on the board. You have an hour. Begin."

Over the next hour, they all worked on brewing their potion. It was near the end of the hour that there was an explosion through the room. "Weasley! I suppose you skipped the step of lowering the heat and then added the porcupine quills!" Waving his wand, Snape vanished the potion, "that will be another night's detention for you to attempt to brew it again." Turning to address the class, "Those of you who managed to brew your potion successfully, bottle it and label the bottle with your name and place it upon my desk for grading." Harry did as instructed then stepped out of the classroom and waited for Hermione and Daphne who joined him shortly after before going to lunch.

After lunch they headed to the transfiguration classroom where they sat down. The only thing in the room was a cat sitting upon the professor's desk. Eventually the entire class was present at which point the cat jumped up off the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome class to first year transfiguration. What you just witnessed is known as the Animagus transformation, a particularly advanced piece of transfiguration that is not truly covered until NEWT level classes. This year, we will be focusing on inanimate-to-inanimate transfiguration. The spell for which is _reformabit inanimate. _While casting the spell, you must make sure to think of the changes you want to take place." Walking over to her desk, she pulled out a box a of matchsticks. "You will be attempting this today by trying to turn these matchsticks into needles."

As she handed out the matchsticks, Harry sat there studying his matchstick before thinking in his mind what changes needed to be made to turn into a needle. Satisfied with his thoughts he waved his wand over the matchstick muttering the spell "reformabit inanimate" and where once there was a matchstick, was now a silver gleaming needle. McGonagall congratulated him. "Very good, Mr. Potter! Take 10 points for Slytherin. For the rest of class, feel free to play around seeing what changes you can make to the needle and if you feel like try to help some of your nearby class mates."

At the end of class McGonagall dismissed them saying, "for those of you who were unable to finish the transfiguration, I would like a foot of parchment on what is needed for the spell."

The rest of the week passed relatively the same. With classes passing in the same manner Harry showing off his expertise in the classes.

**Saturday Morning Headmasters Office**

The headmaster looked over his assembled professors, studying them for a moment before addressing them.

"We have reached the end of the first week of classes what do we think of the new first years? Any potential issues stand out among them, Minerva?" Looking down over the report in her hands, "one name among my Lions stands out in particular. Mr. Weasley does not seem to be trying in classes at all and if this continues on its current trend then he will not pass first year this week alone he has lost 95 points and has received 6 detentions from professors. However, to the adverse, Mr. Potter is a gifted child managing to make most spells work on the first time no problem, " The headmaster nodded, making notes on the paper in front of him.

Turning towards Flitwick, "Filius ,anything of note?" Flitwick looked over his reports "While nothing remarkable among my Ravens however I do have to agree with Minerva. Mr. Potter is a simply a prodigy. He shows a grasp over charms that I haven't seen since his mother."

Writing down his notes Albus turned towards Sprout "Pamona, your report please." Sprout looked over the papers in her hands "The usual cases of homesickness from my puffs, but nothing I haven't been able to help them over before. Neville Longbottom shows great skill in my field that I have never seen before."

Finally, they reached Snape. "Severus?" "My snakes are good as usual and I must demand something be done about Weasley. He refuses to learn and this week has managed to blow up four cauldrons. Mr. Potter however shows adequate skill and seems to take more after his mother than his father." The other professors looked over at Snape shocked as he almost never gave students any kind of praise before.

Finished with his notes Albus dismissed the professors before standing up and walking over to his window to look out over the grounds. "The boy is far to intelligent and far to independent. He was supposed to be friends with Weasley and be in Gryffindor. I am going to have adjust my plans."

**AN: Just a reminder Poll is up on my profile to vote for the girls who will be with Harry. What do we think Dumbledore's plan for Harry could be and is he going to suspect the darker path Harry is going down. Tune in next week for all this and more in Birth of Darkness Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is going to start off slightly darker than most chapter as we see the Slytherin House "Introduction". **

Since its inception, Slytherin house has held the ideal that you must be strong to survive to that end. Some of the original Slytherin students built what was referred to as "The Pit." It was called the pit because it was actually a secret room built in behind the Slytherin Common room with a giant crater in the center, where two or more combatants would fight it out, originally built as way for Slytherin students to hone their skills and practice their dueling against one another. However, over time, much like Slytherin house itself, evolved into the pureblood propaganda machine it is today. "The Pit" slowly became away for the older Slytherin students to take down the younger students who tried to go above their position in the house.

Now, this hadn't been used in many years, mostly just serving as a way for the house students to work out issues between each other. However, by the end of the first week several of the older students were upset at the way Harry came in and casually assumed he could take control and were planning to use "The Pit" to teach him a lesson.

Entering the common room after dinner, Harry was confronted by several older year students. "Yaxley, Carrow, Lestrange, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sneering down at Harry it was Corbin Yaxley who answered him. "We're sick of a jumped up little halfblood like yourself acting like he can run things in Slytherin house and it's time for you to see what happens to upstarts like you," he said, gesturing for Carrow and Lestrange who had moved into position next to Harry and grabbed his arms.

Harry let this happen with a hidden smirk as they pulled him towards the fireplace following behind Yaxley. Once at the fireplace Yaxley took out his wand and tapped bricks above the fireplace in a specific order, as one would if they were entering Diagon Alley. Once he had tapped the correct bricks, he stepped back as the fireplace swung away from the wall revealing a set of descending stairs. Gesturing down the stairs, Carrow and Lestrange hauled Harry down throwing him into the pit.

The Slytherin students filed in filling the seats situated around the arena getting ready to see the Boy Who Lived get beaten by Yaxley, who had jumped down into the pit. Harry stood up releasing his wand from his holster holding at the ready which caused Yaxley to laugh.

Pointing his wand towards Harry, he cast "accipere captivum!" There was brief flash and the spell flew towards Harry, who casually side stepped it with a grin on his face. Seeing this Yaxley growled, "Frigidus sanguis!" Once more, Harry side stepped the spell. "Come on, Yaxley. Is that the best you got?" Whipping his wand towards Harry, he screamed "carnem lacerare! ad genu! Mors simulare!" in rapid succession. Harry allowed the first to hit which barely scratched him, the second he dodged, and the third he redirected into the ground. Looking over at Yaxely, he smiled. "My turn."

Bringing his wand towards his opponent, he cast his spells in rapid succession. "Scutum confractus! locum tenere! ulcere sanguis! confractus terram!" The spells flew towards Yaxley who quickly raised a protego. The first spell shattered his protection, the second locked him in place, the third brought his blood to a boil, and the fourth cracked the ground around him, making it as thin as ice.

There was a flash and a spell flew from the stands, freeing him from the hold. Grinding his teeth through the pain, he raised his wand preparing to cast, but seeing this, Harry whipped his wand quickly casting a spell of his design. "meus cecidit vos flagellis ignis!" From the cracks in the ground around Yaxley, ropes of pure fire rose up wrapping themselves around his wrists, ankles, and throat. Approaching him, Harry took the wand from Yaxley's hand and stared him down, "Do you yield?" Spitting in Harry's face, Yaxley turned his head "as if I would yield to a half-blood bastard like you." Swishing his wand, Harry caused the ropes to tighten slowly digging into the flesh of his appendages. The smell of burning flesh was getting worse. "Second chance. Do you yield?" The pain getting worse by the second, Yaxley looked at the crowd who was waiting with baited breath, "I yield."

Waving his wand, the ropes dropped Yaxley to the ground, with clear visible third degree burns on his wrists, ankles, and throat. Harry studied his wand for a moment before taking in both hands he snapped in half dropping in front of the defeated teen. "Pathetic," looking up towards the stands "This is what you can expect if you challenge me, does anyone else want a shot?" The arena was silent.

Up in the stands Hermione turned towards Daphne. "Everyone seems more afraid of Harry after he snapped Yaxley's wand…why?" Daphne looked shocked that she didn't know. "I forgot you were muggle-born for a second. The snapping of someone's wand by another outside of court proceedings, especially by someone of Ancient house to another of Ancient house, means they feel they aren't worthy of practicing magic…so by Harry snapping Yaxley's wand after defeating him so thoroughly, he is openly declaring that Yaxley isn't worth studying magic further… that he is too weak to continue in our society." Hermione turned and stared opened mouth toward the pit not sure what to say.

Harry began walking out of the pit, stopping once he reached the edge. "Somebody should get him to the medical wing and come up with a convincing story about what happened. If any of this gets back to me... what I did to him will look like child's play." He continued to the common room where he took a seat in the chair in the middle of the room, usually saved for the leader of the house.

As the students filed out of the pit to their rooms, Harry watched for Daphne and Hermione, who he called over to him. "I want you guys to know that what I did in there is going to happen again and I understand if you don't want hang around me anymore. Though, if you do stick around I will place you under my protection." Daphne seemed to think for a moment "I'm not going anywhere." Hermione seemed the most unsure having grown up in the muggle world where such violence would get one in trouble, she wanted to turn and run. However over the past week she had been taking lessons from Daphne in how things differed from the muggle world and about pureblood politics and knew that things like this could be explained away as settling house differences, "I…I'm staying too, Daphne explained to me what being a muggle-born can mean in the magical world and you're my first friend. I am sticking with you."

Nodding, Harry turned back towards the fire now that the fireplace had returned to its rightful spot, pointing his wand at his throat, he cast "Sonorus", looking towards the rooms he said "Slytherin house let it be known I am the leader from here on out and Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger are under my protection."

He looked towards the girls and nodded "good night ladies," turning, Harry walked to his bedroom, laid down, and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry rose and went through his morning routine, showered and got ready for the day before heading to the common room where he met up with the girls before they left going to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were finishing up breakfast, Snape approached them. "Potter, I would like to see you in my office after breakfast this morning." Nodding, Harry acknowledged him before turning and returning to his meal.

Once he was finished, he promised to meet up with the girls in the library later to work on the weekend homework before heading down to the dungeons towards Snape's office. Knocking once on the door he stood waiting for a response which he received in the form of Snape calling out "Enter." Entering the office, he took the open seat across from Snape before looking across the desk at him "what can I do for you professor?"

Snape studied him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak "Yaxley is in the hospital wing this morning with third degree burns on his wrists ankles and neck, yet can't seem to tell anyone where they came from, I also noticed that Slytherin house seems to defer to you as its defacto leader even more than then they did this past week. What may I ask did you do?" Studying the professor's face, Harry paused to consider before answering.

"Well Yaxley challenged me to a duel and I just showed him why that was the wrong thing to do. Why everyone in Slytherin is deferring to me, a lowly first year, well that's just their decision, I guess. They just know power when they see it." Snape sputtered before releasing Harry. Waiting five minutes to ensure Harry was gone Snape went running up to the Headmaster's office stopping briefly outside the gargoyle to give the password.

"Headmaster, you must do something. Potter is going dark and I feel he is going to be worse than even the dark lord." Dumbledore laughed. "Severus you must get over that grudge you had with James Potter! No child of James and Lily could ever go dark especially one who was raised by Sirius as he was who despised everything his family represented." Snape growled before turning and exiting leaving Dumbledore in his office to ponder his thoughts.

**AN: Well, we see the beginning of Harry's Dark path in this chapter. Harry is much more advanced. Dumbledore is refusing to believe that Harry can go dark because of who his parents are. Snape isn't having it, though and you will see the fallout as the story progresses. **

**Just a reminder the poll is up on my profile for the girls who will be with Harry.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: My goal is to start producing longer chapters, so I am going to attempt writing two acts in each chapter. Let me know what you think. Little bit of a time jump at the start of this story**

The Wizengamot met four times a year on each of the solstices. The original composition of the Wizengamot of Great Britain was comprised based on the original twenty-eight families who were chosen by Merlin himself to lead after his passing. However, at the time, Great Britain was a small community that only needed the fifteen families to lead them, but as time passed the community grew and so the fifteen families started up the Ministry of Magic. This ministry was created for the purpose of giving the people a voice. They created the Minister of Magic, who would sit on the Wizengamot and would be voted in by the fifteen, as well as created a system to carry out laws over the wider Great Britain. Over time, the fifteen added in other seats for people as more family lines began to popup, expanding from twenty-nine to fifty-five.

Then as time passed, the Ministry needed to expand as the community continued to grow, so departments were created with heads who reported to the Minister of Magic who then reported to the Wizengamot. Each department head was additionally given a seat. The voting structure was as follows: the original twenty-eight Ancient families as the founders had 6 votes each, the twenty-six Noble families who were given seats had 4 votes each, the Ministers seat held 3 votes, and finally the department heads held 2 votes each.

As time grew and the community continued to grow some of the original families appeared to die off due to war, duels, disease, etc. To counteract this, they added to noble family seats, but changed the voting structure based on the age of your family. The remaining five of the original families were now called the Most Noble and Most Ancient families holding 10 votes each. The Most Noble and Ancient houses which were comprised of the original twenty-six seats given to families held 6 votes each, The Noble houses who were added in place of the lost twenty-three original families held 4 votes each, while the minister and fifteen department head's seats remained the same. However, with so many seats and families now on the Wizengamot there was someone needed to conduct and lead sessions, so the position of Supreme Warlock was created who held one vote.

**September 23****rd**** 1991 Ministry of Magic Wizengamot Chambers**

It was on the fall solstice that there was to be the first major shakeup within the Wizengamot, since the last major change to seating and voting structure when they added the noble houses. Once called into session by Dumbledore, new business was called for. Each Session followed the same procedure. If any of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses had any business they were allowed to go first.

Sirius lit up the runestone on the desk in front of him, signaling that he had new business. "The floor is conceded to Lord Black, Lord Black you may proceed." Sirius stood up. "Thank you, Chief Warlock, as you all know, I sit as the Lord Black holding the seat for my family Additionally I sit in as proxy for the Potter Family as guardian and godfather to Heir Harry James Potter…Today I submit myself as the proxy for three additional families, The Most Noble and Most Ancient Family of Peverell, The Most Noble and Most Ancient Family of Mors, and the Most Noble and Most Ancient Family of Sors."

Sirius paused as there was an uproar. By claiming the proxy of three Most Noble and Most Ancient families he would be adding thirty votes to the twenty votes he already held, giving him a total of fifty votes just for himself. The most required for anything to go through was fifty-one percent of the votes in the affirmative.

Dumbledore quelled the noise. "By what authority do you claim proxy on these seats Lord Black?" Sirius however was prepared for this. "I hold in my hands a signed and sealed blood test on one Harry James Potter who holds heirship to these houses, as well as his official documents naming me as his proxy to sit these seats in his stead." Following this statement everyone fell silent as they knew there was no fighting this. Waving his wand Sirius floated the paperwork up to Dumbledore, who handed it to the scribe to look over. After confirming its validity, he nodded at Dumbledore. "The documents are valid. You are granted the power of proxy, Lord Black." There was a flash and three additional rune stones appeared on his desk for each house he now held proxy for.

Dumbledore then called for any additional new business. Seeing none of the other houses above him had any business, Malfoy signaled that he held new business to bring forward. "Lord Malfoy, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Supreme Warlock. Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot I hold in my hands the Great Britain Regrowth Act, which I submit before you today for first reading. This act will change the current restrictions on marriage. Currently under the law, a wizard is only allowed to marry one witch, however, under this act any wizard who holds more than one house would be required to marry two witches per house: a wife and a consort. We in Great Britain are facing a future where we may die out. For every one wizard, there are five witches and not enough new witches and wizards are being born with every new generation. My act will hopefully change this. Any wizard who doesn't follow this would not be allowed to sit on this body and if they are the last of the primary line will lose their right to be head of house."

Finished, Malfoy waved his wand creating copies of the act and passing a copy to every sitting member. With no new business left to go over, Dumbledore turned the floor to old business. "The only remaining piece of legislature from the last assembly was from Madam Bones who seeks to increase the funding to the Auror department. Before we vote, I turn the floor over to her to explain once more why she believes this to be needed."

Madam Bones nodded and stood up. "Since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, funding to the Auror department has been slashed by more than half of what it was before his rise. With this lack of funding, it is becoming increasingly hard to hire on new Aurors replacing the ones we lost in the war...bringing the department back to a pre-war level. Even now there are cases of simple breaking and entering that we aren't able to respond to in a timely manner because we have to first pull aurors from patrol locations to deploy them to other scenes by which point, things can have taken a turn for the worst. This past month alone there were five breaking and entering cases that turned to assault and battery with two leading to death due to lack of auror response."

Finished, she sat down. Dumbledore called for any other comments. No one made a comment. "Members, touch your wands to the runestones in front of you light them up green for yes and red for no." Ever so slowly a sea of red and green appeared before Dumbledore. Tapping a sequence on his desk made a scroll to appear before him. "With a grand total of 344 votes the motion passes. Madam Bones you have received your increase in funding. Congratulations."

With a wave of his wand, he made a gavel sound play throughout the chamber. "Session adjourned." Watching Sirius get up to leave, Dumbledore made to intercept him. "Lord Black, if I could have a moment of your time?" Turning, Sirius quickly developed a frown on his face. "Chief Warlock, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore studied his face for a moment. "I was wondering if by chance you had read the letter I sent you about Harry's living arrangements. I believe it in his best interest to go and spend all or at least most of his summers with his mother's sister."

Sirius snarled, "I've told you every year since his parents death, I am his godfather, sworn in under the Ancient rites. He is going to live with me. Screw whatever protections you seem to think are present. I can guarantee there are no protections better than the ancient wards cast by the House Black." Sirius turned and strode from the chamber stopping to grab a dash of floo powder and throwing it in the floo.

**September 23****rd**** 1991, Hogwarts**

Rising the morning of September 23rd, Harry knew it would be an interesting day as Sirius had the first Wizengamot meeting where he would claim proxy on Harry's newly discovered houses. Since coming to Hogwarts, his training had been taking a bit of a push to the wayside. However, him and the girls had finished their weekend homework, so they would be exploring the castle. His objective in exploring today would be to find the kitchens and also to find a place to train.

Getting out of bed, Harry proceeded about his morning routine, taking a shower and dressing for the day. Once ready, he decided to forego his robes as it was the weekend. Heading out to the common room, Harry sat on the couches waiting for the girls to show up. He reflected on the past few weeks at Hogwarts while he waited.

Ever since the duel in the pit against Yaxley, he had become the official ruler of Slytherin house, which was unheard of as a first year in the history of the house. While most of the changes to the other houses was unseen and unknown, there were several noticeable changes. The biggest of which was that no one in the house was calling muggleborns "mudbloods." Additionally, the students in the house were being much nicer in general to other students. There were some students who fought this change... number one being Draco Malfoy, who believed if he threw around his father's influence enough, he would get his way.

It was the work of his older sister Olivia and Harry that quickly turned that around though by taking Draco into a private room where they taught him the new pecking order. Olivia took it one step further, showing him a letter from their father that told him to suck it up and that if he wasn't good enough to take the leadership of the house for himself then he should shut up and deal with it.

Eventually the girls came up from their dorms, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "Morning ladies, how are you doing this morning?" he inquired of them. It was Hermione who answered as normal as Daphne hid behind her ice queen mask, rarely speaking unless required of her. Gesturing for the girls to go first, they proceeded up to the great hall for breakfast.

After breakfast they proceeded out of the hall and attempted to decide how they wanted to proceed with their exploration of the castle. Harry pitched an idea, "I think we should start at the bottom and work our way up. If I was building the castle, I would I put the kitchens near the bottom. Now we know it's not anywhere near the dungeons, so let's start in the opposite corner."

Heading in that direction, they headed down the main staircase until they reached the furthest point they could. Turning around, they started back the way they came along the way. They passed several Hufflepuffs who gave them strange looks. "The dorms must be around here," Harry remarked looking around. He saw the redheaded twins from Gryffindor walking up to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. After one of them did something to the portrait, it swung open. Pointing out what he saw they proceeded over and studied the portrait, noticing that the pear seemed to be more prevalent in the picture Harry reached out to touch it. Upon touching the pear, it giggled, turning into a door knob which Harry was able to twist causing the portrait to swing open.

Stepping inside, they were immediately accosted by the twins "Why look what we have here Gred, a couple of firsties in the kitchen," remarked one of the twins. "Indeed, we do, Forge. Whatever, we didn't even go hunting for places like this until second year, perhaps we should turn them in Professor McGonagall." Watching the back and forth between them, Daphne interrupted. "Well if you do turn us in then you would first have to explain how you knew we were in here to begin with." This caused them to laugh "She's got us there Gred," "That she does Forge." Reaching out one hand

"I'm Fred.." one started

"I'm George and were" the other continued

"The Weasley twins; pranksters extraordinaire."

Taking their hands, "I'm Harry Potter, to my left is Daphne Greengrass, and to my right is Hermione Granger." Shaking hands, the twins nodded. "Well we must be off. People to prank, pranks to be made. The prankster life you know." The twins left. Exploring the kitchens a bit and greeting the house elves, Harry had the idea to ask them for a room he could train in. One of the elves who introduced itself as Flopsy, nodded. "There be the come and go room on the seventh floor."

After getting the explanation of how to make the room appear, Harry and the girls proceeded upstairs to the room. Stopping outside the portrait of two trolls being taught ballet, they walked back and forth causing a door to appear. Opening the door, they stepped inside what appeared to be replica of the Slytherin common room. Seeing the clock on the wall and realizing that Sirius should be out of the Wizengamot meeting, Harry asked the room for a separate room to call him.

Excusing himself, Harry stepped inside the room pulling out the communication mirror given to him by Sirius and calling out his name, "Sirius Black." After about a minute, Sirius's face appeared in the mirror, "how did the meeting go?"

Sirius laughed. "As you expected, those uptight stooges were upset at me claiming so many votes to myself. If I get a few more houses to join me I could have a voting block all of my own, though there is one thing we didn't expect. Lucius Malfoy introduced a bill calling for all Heirs who are Heirs to multiple houses to have to marry two witches for each house a primary wife and a consort." Harry stared shocked "How many people beside myself are affected by this? Have you read the bill yet?"

Sirius thought for a second. "Off the top of my head, several. Then the issue comes up with people like Susan Bones in your year, who while she is Heiress to her house, she can't take over the mantle of Head of House as the House is primarily patriarchal. So she would have to marry as a consort or give up her house, letting it fall to a secondary branch, which if there isn't one, the house will die off." Pausing for a second. "At first skim of the bill it seems fairly straight forward. There isn't much he is trying to slide through, but it does stipulate if any heirs don't take the required number of wives or have betrothals in place by his majority, then Wizengamot can decide for him who he ends up with." Harry was completely shocked "send me a copy to read please." Sirius nodded before closing the connection.

**AN: I had more planned for this chapter, but had some writers block fighting me on this chapter. The next chapter is going to continue where this one left off with Harry training the girls in some more advanced magic and letting his anger burn off. We are also going to see our first view of Tonks at Hogwarts. **

**AN2: Don't forget the poll on my profile I am going to leave it up for one or 2 more chapters and then I will be taking it down**


End file.
